


A Bright Smile

by LegendaryLoser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryLoser/pseuds/LegendaryLoser
Summary: In this modern AU, Jean is selling hot cocoa and cider at the Shinganshina Winter Festival. While at his booth he notices a cute freckled guy asking for donations to go towards needy kids for the holiday season.  Despite the cold and little to no donations, the guy keeps smiling. Jean is intrigued and has to know who this guy is...





	A Bright Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My gift to InterdictedInk!! Hope your holidays are bright and merry!!


End file.
